Nice to meet You
by phoenixoftheflamexs
Summary: Its Senior year and Elena Gilbert just wants it to be over before its even began with her friends slowly starting to pull away from her after the death of her parents, baby brother and a dying aunt on deaths door. Who can help her through this never ending cycle of death and misery. Damon Salvatore wants nothing more than revenge on the town of Mystic Falls.


**He was a boy**

Hmm. High School?. How long had it be since he Damon Salvatore, 40 years or was it a 100 years.

Exiting his car, none could see the hunger in his eyes due to wearing his shades to give the impression **Dangerous and Mysterious** and from the looks of all the guys and girls staring at him as he strode over to the main entrance of the school it was working.

"Time to raise a little hell". Damon smirked.

 **She was a girl**

It was senior year at Mystic Falls High, Elena wasn`t really in the mood to be celebrating her last year of school before college with her friends since the death of her parents and little brother. Her aunt Jenna was slowly dying in the hospital due to some stupid cancer and after that... she`d be all alone.

 **Can I make it any more obvious**

Drama class wasn`t a favourite of Elena`s, pretending to be someone else and acting in front of the whole class was a waste of her time and education. She preferred to live in the real world, not a make believe one.

"Miss Gilbert, I know you would much prefer to be staring out the window but can you please pay attention to the assignment!". yelled across the small classroom, ripping Elena`s gaze from the guy outside causally leaning against the tree across from her seat at the back of the room, he looked like he didn`t have a care in the world.

 **Lucky Guy**

Breaking her gaze from his leather jacket and shades, her attention was then on the teacher. "Sorry Sir" Elena mumbles her fake apology and trying to sound sincere and making him and the entire class believe her. Sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn`t today it worked.

"Alright , please try and pay attention.

Their were a few snickers to her right, turning toward the sound she guy the two cheerleader wannabes her best don`t mess with me bitch face, earning a reluctant surrender. "Thats right" Elena mouth to them, giving them her classic smirk.

Soon the bell rang through the classroom, indicating the end of 2nd period and next was Biology her favourite.

 **He wanted her**

Today was going to be an interesting day, first he found out that Stefan was in New Orleans with his vamp besties and was going to be out of his way for a few months and by then he`d be rolling onto the next town.

When he went to the main office to inform the receptionist and her lackey, Mrs Bown was her name. She wasn`t anything to write home about, she was your typical middle aged forty something women with string black hair in a messy bun pulled too tight and top of her head with fine little wrinkles at the corners of her eyes and a pair of bulky red glasses resting on the bridge of her crooked nose. But all humans nowadays all looked that way to him, imperfect compared to the women of his time and the only women he wanted was a pill of ash in this pathetic town.

"Katherine" He whispered as he slumped against a random tree.

Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes land of the back of his form, purposely slow he turned his head to the person those eyes belonged to and was rewarded with a pair of hazel eyes belonging to...Katherine?. Glad for the shades covering his eyes and his shock, Damon quickly recovered and just smirked at the girl and dismissed the girl to the back of his mind, believing his eyes playing tricks on him due to not coming back home after poor Katherine`s demise.

Turning his gaze away from the girl, straight away.

Then the school bell rang signalling all teachers and students the end of class and to go to their next class. And his first class was Biology, fun was an understatement. First he needed a quick drink, with quick precision and his vampire speed grabbed a petite blonde thing and sunk his teeth into her neck and muffled her scream with his hand feeling the fight leave the poor things body and soon she was fully slumping into him.

"Pathetic". Came from his bloodied mouth as he through her away from him like yesterdays trash.

Feeling full satisfied and full, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand to hide the evidence on his face. God forbid a hunter find a vampire in Mystic Falls. Placing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket Damon started on his way toward Boilogy and maybe he might pump into the Katherine look alike. A smirk gracing his features.

 **...**

 **For the Delena fans, hope you enjoy and don`t forget to leave your thoughts on this.**

 **Lots of Good vibes for you all. xs**


End file.
